


The Puppy Conspiracy

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Shortly before Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker announced that the Supreme Chancellor was the long searched Sith Lord Jedi Master Mace Windu has saved a little pack of puppies. Later it is written down that the Jedi Master proclaimed upon hearing the revelation "HOLD MY PUPPIES" and left the five balls of fluff and cuteness in the care of the Jedi Knight to go and apprehend the Sith Lord.





	The Puppy Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello there~!
> 
> This thing took me so long and its soo late, I'm so sorry!
> 
> Shout out for the amazing: picavenger14 for beta reading this!
> 
> Have fun reading!

The Clone Wars had waged on for three long years, but now in just a handful of days they were over. Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyrannus, had been killed by Anakin Skywalker on a rescue mission to save the Chancellor. Shortly after that Obi-Wan himself had taken out General Grievous and Chancellor Palpatine had been outed as the Sith Lord orchestrating the whole war and was killed by Mace Windu after he had resisted arrest. Three Jedi Masters had lost their lives in that fight. However, the Council knows that their lives were not given in vain, as there is now hope that peace can be achieved. Both the Republic Senate and Separatist Council had been shocked by the revelations. Most separatists were no warmongers or generals, they would not be able to uphold their front after the demise of their greatest commanders. 

Obi-Wan left the ship he flew back with to Coruscant from Utapau. There had been an emergency council session called, and he felt the need to see Anakin. There was something wrong, an uneasy feeling that has settled in his gut for awhile now and at first he thought it was the war and stress. 

 

Of course Anakin awaited him at the hangar and the Knight’s eyes lit up when he saw him. Obi-Wan mimicked the smile that spread on the Jedi's face. There was still tenseness in his former padawan’s shoulders and he huddled himself into his oversized robe more than normal.He felt the uneasiness through their bond.

 

“I am sorry.”, Obi-Wan said and he meant it. 

 

“It is not your fault Palpatine played us all.”, Anakin retorted looking uncomfortable.

 

“He had been a friend to you.”, Obi-Wan leaned in to hug the younger man, a longing he did not indulge often in. 

 

A growl from beneath Anakin's robes could be heard and Obi-Wan drew back. 

 

“What was that”, the auburn haired man asked. 

 

“I’m just hungry.”, lied the other and there was no question that it was a lie. The tells were all there, the younger man looking like a guilty, little  schoolboy before a lecture. There was the growl again and Obi-Wan's eyebrow raised to his hairline, awaiting an answer. 

 

It was Mace Windu's voice close by that answered Obi-Wan’s question. 

 

“Young Skywalker here seems to be very hungry. How about you go to the mess hall while I bring Master Kenobi up to date?” It was not only the words that were said but the fact that Anakin looked grateful at Mace that made Obi-Wan even more suspicious. 

 

Anakin bowed and fled the scene with a hastily “See you later” in his direction. Obi-Wan’s gaze lingered on where he had gone to before he turned his gaze on Mace who proceeded to fill him in what he had missed during his last campaign. 

 

________

 

The Council Room had never felt more barren. The deaths of Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar left a raging black hole behind. Anakin stood in the midst of the room. It was Yoda who began to speak: 

 

“Appointed by Palpatine to sit on this Council, you have been. A Sith, he was. Questionable your place here is.” 

 

It sounded accusing and Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's uneasiness through their bond together with an underlying thread of despair. There was something deeper than this going on, another turmoil he mused, but he did not question whether Anakin belonged here or not. Yes, he lacked certain traits a Jedi Master is expected to have, but this war has pushed them all to the limit and Anakin shone with brilliance.  _ The brightest lights throw the darkest shadows. What became yours?  _ , he mused in his thoughts.

 

Many eyes wandered to Obi-Wan, he was the other half of the Team. They awaited his judgement. “He may have been appointed by the Sith Lord, but there is no question that Anakin is loyal to the Jedi and the people of the Republic. He prevailed in many dangerous situations and he saved the Republic more often than not. He is a capable Jedi and we profit from his insights.”, he proclaimed and he meant it. Despite all his flaws he could not be prouder of his closest friend, of the other half of his soul.

 

It was Ki-Adi-Mundi who spoke up next: “He may be victorious in battle, but he has much to learn. He acts on impulse rather than wisdom. He still struggles with his attachments as we have seen on multiple occasions.” 

 

Obi-Wan was glad that Anakin stayed silent even though he could tell that his friends anger rose.  _ He must be thinking about Ahsoka. _ Before the blond could defend himself, Plo Koon spoke up on his behalf: “Yes, Knight Skywalker is inclined to attachments, but he holds also great compassion for the Galaxy in his heart. Has he been blinded by it? We cannot say, for as far as I can tell his attachments have led us to the truth and in the moment of choice he choose the Jedi.” Anakin looked towards the ground a bashful smile on his lips. Obi-Wan could only agree, Anakin flawed that he was, believed also in hope.

 

It was Stass Allie that spoke up then: “We cannot allow for exceptions to become the rule. As long as he is unable to follow the Code, he should not sit on the Council.” Some nodded at that but Obi-Wan was not alone shaking his head softly.

 

And then, out of nowhere, came a reeking smell. It started suddenly and was as penetrant as pugnant. The source seemed to come from his right, the stench wafting over from where Grand Master Yoda sat. It was Mace who spoke up: “I think we should pause for a moment and...convene a few minutes later.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that.

 

Then they filed back in after the interruption it was without Anakin, who suddenly had something  _ very  _ important to do. It was absurd.

 

“We lived by the Code for a thousand of years during which we believed the Sith were gone. Even after we learned of their existence, they continued to elude us. Maybe it is the will of the Force that we change. He is after all the Chosen One.”, Shaak Ti pointed out.

 

Coleman Kjac, who sat opposite of Obi-Wan, countered: “It was not him who defeated Darth Sidious  He had been close to the Sith Lord. We all know that Palpatine had taken special interest in him.”

 

Before Obi-Wan however could defend him, much to Obi-Wan's surprise Mace Windu spoke up.

 

“Palpatine had access to him for over a decade now. Certainly he has tried to groom him, yet he has not succeeded. We all have been too trusting of the Chancellor.” 

 

It was Yoda who hummed shortly before he spoke up. Everyone's gaze lingered on the Grand Master. “Too much fear, I sense. Grown it has. Let go of it, he does not. The Jedi way, this is not.”

________

 

It was already too late to talk to Anakin when the Council finally let him go. His mood had detoriated the moment the Council decided that Anakin would no longer have a seat on it. It had been four against four; Plo Koon, Mace Windu and Shaak Ti shared his opinion that while Anakin certainly was young and often reckless, his opinions were contributing to the good of the order. Stass Allie, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Coleman Kjac were on Yoda's side and as Yoda was the Grand Master the decision had been made in his favor. Naturally much to Obi-Wan's displeasure the task fell to him to bring the news. Their shared quarters were a mess, but Obi-Wan had not expected something else. Efficiently he stripped of his robe and clothes and laid down on his bed. Sleep eventually caught up to him.

 

He awoke in the midst of the night. War had made him a light sleeper, listening to every nudge of the Force. It was not a warning of danger that had awoken him, but an echo of dread and terror.  _ Anakin _ . He was wide awake by the time he made it to the others door, barefeet on cold stone and sleeping clothes askew, hair rumpled. He did not care in that moment. The door was unlocked. Inside he found the Jedi Knight on the bed, his pillow and blanket had fallen to the floor. Anakin was drenched in sweat, thrashing helplessly and constantly muttering “No, no” in a hoarse voice. Obi-Wan was at his side in an instant and he shook the boy's shoulders.

 

“Wake up, Anakin”, he murmured softly at first then louder as it did not work. The moment Anakin woke up was easy to pinpoint, his body stilled and then surged forward to clutch at Obi-Wan's sleep shirt, seeking comfort in the older Jedi’s arms. Anakin sobbed against his chest and Obi-Wan started petting his head, entangling knotted strands of hair. Only as the other calmed down he noticed the five floof balls yipping and nuzzling at Anakin in their version of comfort.  _ Dogs _ his mind supplied but failed to fully register. He ignored them for now. 

 

“Anakin”, he murmured his name. “Please, tell me.”

 

One of the puppies licks one of Anakin's hands and the younger man begins to scratch at its ears, staying close to Obi-Wan. 

 

“It’s Padme.”, he said. “She’s pregnant and she is going to die and it's my fault.” His voice is a quivering mess, guilt laced and utterly devastated. 

 

“What is going to happen, why should it be your fault?”, Obi-Wan asked, concerned. He needed more to go on, to know what is going to happen. 

 

“She will die birthing them but Palpatine promised he knew to save her, but he is dead now…” He pulled him closer if that was possible at the mention of the Sith Lord. 

 

“She is not going to die. We will not let her. She is going to get medical attention. It won’t happen. We can prepare.”, Obi-Wan tried to calm him. Anakin's mother was another story. She had lived on Tatooine, a crime had taken her life. Another thing came to his mind.

 

“Anakin. Try calming down, search your feelings. Was tonight a vision?” At first Obi-Wan thought that his advice fell on deaf ears, but soon after Anakin let go of his iron grip of Obi-Wan's tunics. They did not let go of each other however. 

 

“It...feels blank. It never felt blank, almost serene. But I know that I have seen it in a vision.”, confusion was painted across his face.

 

“Anakin. Think. Palpatine knew that Senator Amidala was pregnant probably. He promised you to save her. He was a Sith Lord, he was the threat in the first place. Without him there won't be war anymore. Grievous is dead, Dooku is dead. Its over.” Obi-Wan believed this. Of course not in the naive everything will be alright instantly way, but more in the long term. The politicians of the trade federation were soft, they fled and hid behind their armies of droids. They would concede now after the loss of their warmongering generals.

 

“You are right.”, Anakin mumbles at first, then repeated it more to convince himself. Then he stared up at Obi-Wan with something akin to wonder and hope. The next thing Obi-Wan knew was the softness of the blondes lips, his mind needing time to process, hang up on how he missed him closing the distance between them. He came to one conclusion, he did not care. It was the lack of lips that made it clear, the kiss just a peck and nothing more. He denied Anakin the time to regret…only to meet the tongue of an enthusiastic puppy that happily licks across his face. The small puppy had wedged himself between them and wagged its tail with excitement. Obi-Wan grimaced with disgust as Anakin started to laugh. Obi-Wan gave him a stern look, but Anakin promised with a “Tomorrow” that they will speak in the morning about it. 

________

 

The next morning Obi-Wan sat in the kitchen drinking tea, browsing the news on his holopad. He looked up when Anakin walked into the room. He had let his former Padawan sleep in and now the man was followed by a trail of overexcited stumbling puppies. Before he however could comment on them, Anakin gave him a glare. “They are Mace’s”, the blonde said while preparing the bowls of food for the dogs. Only after realising the meaning of the words, Obi-Wan choked on his tea. “It’s true.”, mumbled Anakin. 

 

“I believe you.”, Obi-Wan answered and he truly did. “But should they not be with Mace?”

 

“Well, they kind of refused to go back. So we have coparentship of them.”, Anakin said it with such a serious face, Obi-Wan could not help himself but to laugh.

 

He observed as Anakin made himself breakfast and nearly regretted his next words. 

 

“The Council decided that you are no longer on it. It was close.”

 

Anakin scoffed at it: “It was to be expected.” 

 

But still there was this angry undertone. Obi-Wan let out a sigh. 

 

“I wanted you to stay.”, he said, glancing back at the datapad and turning it off. He knew that they needed to talk about a different matter, but this was easier.

 

“I know.”, Anakin said and went over, hugging Obi-Wan over the back of the chair. “Thank you”, Anakin added. 

 

________

 

They were sitting in the meditation chamber, Anakin was cross legged in front of him.

 

“Breath in and out with me.”, Obi-Wan instructed. 

 

He had said it so often that now even if both of them knew it at heart he could not leave it. They had their eyes closed and Obi-Wan focused on his own breathing, slowing it down and taking deep breaths. He relaxed with it, feeling himself in the Force. He extended that sense to Anakin, who readily accepted his presence.

 

“Think of your dream. What does the force tell you?”, Obi-Wan questioned.

 

Anakin was silent for a while, all tensed up and aggravated before all of it disappeared. 

 

“You were right.” He said, “It was a nightmare”. 

 

All the power of the Force could not have forewarned Obi-Wan of being kissed next, thrown to the ground in a bone crushing hug by Anakin. 

 

“You were right!”, the other repeated. He was smiling down on him, grinning like a child and smiling like the sun. ‘The of course I was’ got stuck in Obi-Wan’s throat. Instead he said: “I love you.”


End file.
